Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective cushions and more particularly to protecting users and occupants from injuries caused by hitting against the edges of furniture and the like as well as to protect the edges of furniture and the like from damage either during moving or due to the impact from cleaning equipment, workman's tools and other objects.
Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore protective bumpers consisted of two basic types. The first being the "trim" type such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,106 Gregov issued Mar. 4, 1975 which discloses a resilient trim type of edge guard that covers only one corner of edge surface and is applicable by adhesive and U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,700 Cummings issued Mar. 27, 1973 which discloses a trim type "C" shaped elastomeric corner pad for use on food service carts. The first type also includes apparatus such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,469 Reese issued May 25, 1971. The second basic type of furniture guards consisted of gas containing inflated tubular members such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,782 Cahill which comprises inflated elongated members for wrapping around furnishings and several disclosures for use of such inflatable guards in vehicles. It is believed that none of the prior art combined cushioning top and bottom edges by encompassing the entire thickness of a furniture element with a non-inflated resilient cushion and a dual means of securing the cushion in a manner which is safe and secure to an article of furniture or the like.
In general, the prior art structures have not been very positively secured to articles of furniture. This has presented a danger to toddlers who may have grasped the bumper structure to raise themselves from the floor and this may have resulted in the bumper detaching from the associated furniture. This situation has been most likely where the prior art used only a single means of attachment. A bumper that falls off is doubly dangerous since it may result in a toddler falling and then striking a sharp unprotected surface.
This invention's principle object is to provide a more effective means of protecting children from injuries sustained by falling into and striking sharp furniture edges and corners.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which cannot deflate as previous inflatable apparatus and thus to avoid a loss of utility.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which envelopes the entire thickness of furniture elements and thus provides protection with respect to every sharp edge corner, that is, both top or bottom.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will function when toddlers hold onto table edges to lift themselves off the floor, and, more particularly, is secured to table edges by two means of attachment and thus cannot easily pull away from table edges.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bumper that may be used on countertops or furniture that does not have edges extending around the entire peripheral surface and thus would not enable the bumper ends to meet in end abutting relation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bumper which fits various furniture edge thicknesses, is reusable and has an adhesive coating which will not damage furniture.
Yet another object is to provide apparatus which can be produced in various furniture shades and colors to compliment the attractive appearance of furniture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is easily produced using conventional and readily available materials, processes, and processing equipment. Further objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the following description, including the drawings, in which like parts refer to like reference numerals.